


Safe In Your Arms

by LionHeartQueen



Series: In Your Arms [2]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Though is it really a threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeartQueen/pseuds/LionHeartQueen
Summary: Episode 1x04 - Myfanwy went to visit Bristol and definitely didn't sleep with him. Gestalt offers comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr at [lionheartqueen](https://www.lionheartqueen.tumblr.com/).

Myfanwy sat in her car sobbing. She hadn't intended to, hoping to make it up to her flat before breaking down. But as soon as she put her car in park, the tears began to flow.

* * *

The trip to see Andrew Bristol had been an emotional rollercoaster ending with her storming out of his shop and speeding home. 

God, she had almost kissed him. 

When she gave him a hug goodbye to she had been flooded by memories. By feelings that were stronger then she could handle. She had wrenched herself away from him and rushed into her car. Another flash of memory had heat blossoming in her stomach and her heart stuttering. For a moment she could feel fingers caressing her skin. A whisper of lips on her neck. 

She had rushed back into his shop and he was there waiting for her. As if expecting her. Want clear on his face. 

"That letter I sent here told me to run from you, and I didn't understand it. I do now."

She was breathing hard and resisting the magnetic pull she felt towards him. 

"We had a fling."

"It was more than a fling," he tried to insist. 

"An affair than. You were married and she was young." Myfanwy couldn't help but remove herself from the previous Myfanwy. Bristol flinched. "She was your patient. You should have been taking care of her."

"It was wrong, I knew that," he admitted his eyes downcast now. 

Finally the phantom touches and feelings faded from Myfanwy. All that was left was anger and the protectiveness she felt towards the young girl who had fallen in love with the wrong person. 

"That's what we were fighting about that day," Bristol continued. "I tried to break up with you. You were so angry. Hurt. It was an experiment that got out of hand. "

"An experiment?" She asked in disbelief. A growing horror in her stomach. 

"Linda noticed that your abilities seemed enhanced when I was around. Classic transference. A crush."  
He had said this almost clinically, then continued, "I went along with it. "

"Are fucking kidding me?! Linda had her cutting herself with razors and fuck her doctor to maximize her potential as an asset?"

"No the cutting came later. It was your idea! To suppress your emotions and your EVA" He was looking at her pleadingly now. 

Suddenly she had felt drained, weighed down by everything she had learned that day.

"Sorry to disappoint you sick fucks," she said as she turned around and rushed back outside.

Myfanwy ignored Bristol calling her name as she got in her car and drove away. She had felt numb as she drove back home. Not thinking of anything but the simple act of driving.

* * *

Through her tears she had sent a message to one of the Gestalt phones claiming a headache and requesting they reschedule their meeting that night. Myfanwy didn't think she could bear lying to them tonight. Only a few minutes after sending it her phone began to ring and wasn't shocked to see it was from Gestalt. She considered not answering it, but had a feeling that Gestalt would show up physically if she didn't answer. Sitting up straight she cleared her throat before answering. 

"Hello," she said softly. 

"You went to see Bristol," Robert's voice sounded colder then she had ever heard it. 

"You're still following me," Myfanwy was able to work up a little indignation. 

"We talked about this," he snapped. "Let it lie. And leave Andrew Bristol to his creepy fucking bird."

The laugh that escaped her throat was wet and bitter. Oh how she wished he had told her this before, if she even listened. There was a silence on the other line. 

"Myfanwy?" Robert asked cautiously.

"Yes, Gestalt?" she responded, her voice wavering over his name. 

"Are you alright? Where are you?" The worry was clear now. 

The tears started falling from her eyes again.  
Ignoring his first question she tried teasing, "I don't believe for a second you don't know where I am."

A sigh then, "Your flats' parking garage, level 4 space 456. You've been sitting in your car for 20 minutes."

The casualness in his voice made Myfanwy genuinely smile. The affect only lasted a few seconds before she was drowned under her emotions again. 

"Myfanwy. Please. Are you alright?"

"You know-" a sob, "I don't think I am alright."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt comforts and Myfanwy opens up.

Gestalt stayed on the phone with Myfanwy as they resisted sending all it's bodies to her. They listened through Robert's ear as she tried to calm herself. Every hiccup made their chests hurt. They watched Myfanwy's car on the security video feed through Eliza's eyes, ensuring she stayed exactly where she was and no one snuck up on her. Alex and Teddy drove to her, running red lights when they needed to. 

Finally Myfanwy broke the silence, "God, I was so stupid when it came to him, wasn't I?" 

"You were," Gestalt softly agreed, trying not to let the hope be audible in his voice. "Has the shine finally come off that poisoned apple?" 

Myfanwy let out a soft laugh, "Yeah, you could say that. How many times did you try warning me off of Bristol?"

The question seemed genuine for some reason.

"Enough times that the lesson should have stuck by now," Gestalt became angry again, "Why on Earth would you go to see that man?"

"I needed answers," she replied simply. 

"Answers you couldn't get from me?" They demanded. 

There was a pause, then, "Yes."

Gestalt took a deep breath in all four bodies trying to shove the anger, the red hot jealousy, away. At that moment Teddy parked next to Myfanwy's car and Alex jumped out. 

"Unlock the door." Said both Robert and Alex. 

As soon as she did Gestalt hung up the phone and focused on the bodies with Myfanwy. Alex opened the driver's side door and crouched down beside her. 

Myfanwy gave him a weak but genuine smile, "Hi."

Alex reached out a hand and cupped her face. Her eyes were red and swollen. She looked so exhausted. 

His thumb swiped away fresh tears from her cheek as he smiled gently back, "Hello."

After a few moments of simply staring Myfanwy seemed to steel herself and asked tentatively, "Gestalt. Did- do you know about everything that happened back then? With Bristol?"

Gestalt frowned. Of course they did. Prior to the fire, Myfanwy couldn't wait to gush to Eliza about her crush, then affair with the creepy doctor. Then a few years after Glengrove, Myfanwy had told Robert what had happened that day after too many drinks. Her eyes had filled with tears and she looked at him as if seeking absolution. He had told her over and over again that it wasn't her fault trying to drill it in to her inebriated brain. They had wanted to kiss away her pain and guilt that night. But they always wanted to kiss her so it was easy to resist.

"I know what you told me," he said carefully as he tucked a loose hair behind her ear. 

"So. You didn't know that it was all part of my treatment? The affair I mean." A harsh laugh. "Apparently I was so obviously crushing on him Linda noticed. And she encouraged him."

Gestalt winced, and uttered a single, "Fuck."

It shouldn't have surprised them really. Gestalt knew the lengths the Checquy would go to to utilize an asset. They had been raised by the group. Every moment of their childhood had been structured to mold them. That they did that to young Myfanwy- sweet, trusting, scared Myfanwy, it was somehow more awful. 

Gestalt became angry and chose to focus on the person who was more touchable, "If that perverted doctor ever tries to get in touch with you again, I'll kill 'im."

Shockingly, Myfanwy smiled at the violent threat and placed her hand over Alex's, "I think I might let you."

She interlaced their fingers and tugged his hand away from her face. Alex tried to pull his hand away ashamed for his unwanted touching but Myfanwy kept a grip on his hand in her lap. He stared at their hands twined together for awhile before looking back at her face. Myfanwy was staring at him with shame. 

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner."

Gestalt wanted to pull away, physically and emotionally. But they couldn't pull Alex's hand away couldn't lose the simple touch. So they used Teddy. He finally got out of the SUV and stormed around it. Teddy glared at Myfanwy, crossing his arms and grinding his teeth. 

"I never gave you a reason not to trust me," he spat out.

Gestalt realized that Myfanwy was gripping Alex's hand as tightly as he was. As if she was afraid he'd wrench away from her. Tears filled her eyes again as she looked at Teddy. 

"But I didn't know you. Of all the memories I've lost, it's the ones of you that I want most back." 

Horror and disbelief froze Gestalt as the implications of her statement hit them. Robert had just read the file on the EVA who could wipe memories. 

_You idiot. You stupid fucking moron. How did you not see it? How could you not know? How could anyone know? She didn't tell you. She lied. But she's telling you now. The person with feelings for you is gone. Dead. Don't say dead. She's not dead. _

Alex and Teddy looked at her, only to find her already watching them. She had this crooked half smile on her face as she waited for him to process everything. It was the same smile she had given them a hundred times.

_She's not dead. _

Alex stood up from his crouch and pressed the unlock button on her car door. Teddy opened the passenger door and grabbed Myfanwy's purse. 

"C'mon let's get you inside," Alex said tugging at her hand. 

Myfanwy looked at him with disbelief and suspicion, "That's it? I tell you I'm an amnesiac and you offer to walk me home?"

Teddy came back around the car saying, "There's a lot to talk about, Myfanwy-"

"But that can wait till tomorrow. You look like you need rest."

"Maybe a drink first." 

Myfanwy let Gestalt help her out of the car, and laughed softly, "If you can find where I've hidden my alcohol you have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was all over the place with Gestalt's pronouns. I tried to use the one's that best fit the situation. Oh hey next chapter will be smutty. I hope y'all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestalt puts Myfanwy to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a sex scene for the first time but I hope y'all enjoy.

Standing next to her car Myfanwy looked at her reflection in the window and composed herself as best she could. Her back to Gestalt she finger combed her hair and straightened her clothes. One of the Gestalt's (she didn't see which) handed her a handkerchief to dry her face, and she pocketed it in her trousers to wash it for them. 

Myfanwy turned to face the Gestalt twins and examined them. The Tidy Twin and the Cool Twin her mind supplied out of no where. It fit. Teddy's suit was immaculate and his hair slicked perfectly back. Alex wore his usual hoodie and the curls were perfectly imperfect. Their stances even projected their chosen personalities. Teddy stood straight up his arms crossed, while Alex had his hands stuffed in his pockets while leaning against the SUV. Myfanwy wondered if they did this to stop themselves from chewing on their nails.

She had spent the first few days of her new life watching people very closely. Observation seemed to come easily to her. And Gestalt could not fool her. When she had confessed the truth to them a series of emotions flashed across both faces - shock, sorrow, anger, want, guilt, acceptance, tenderness. The last was still visible even after they adopted neutral faces.

"Do I look passable enough to make it through the lobby without alarming anyone?" She tried to lighten the mood. 

Both of their eyes showed amusement but only Alex smiled at her as he said, "I don't think anyone will be screaming."

She took her purse from Teddy and led the way out of the garage. The security guard returned her smile as she walked to the elevator and he didn't take a second glance at her or the two men following her. When the elevator doors closed Myfanwy slumped against the back wall, let her head fall back and closed her eyes. She was exhausted from the torrent of emotions in the last few hours and she was sure she'd cried herself dry. 

When she felt her free hand being grabbed and fingers intertwining with her own she opened her eyes and looked to her left. Teddy stood there staring at the blinking numbers that counted the floor levels as they ascended. He looked distant and cold as usual, but his hand gripping her's was strong and gentle. Looking to her right she saw Alex watching her intently. God, she could always feel when they were looking at her. Every glance felt like a caress. And Myfanwy found she greatly preferred those to the phantom touches she felt around Bristol. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto Myfanwy's floor. Teddy kept hold of her hand until they reached her flat's door. After fishing her keys out of her purse and unlocking it Myfanwy was jolted when Alex grabbed her elbow and pulled her aside as Teddy entered the apartment in front of her. Myfanwy looked at Alex, the question clear on her face. 

"You were attacked, Myfanwy. I don't know why but I do know you could still be in danger." 

Myfanwy realized Gestalt was checking for intruders and said, "My door was looked and I have an alarm."

Alex actually rolled his eyes at her, "Your birthday isn't a very secure password. Especially if you use it for everything."

Myfanwy felt a little embarrassed by that, but she could admit it had been pretty stupid of the previous Myfanwy. She worked for a top secret governmental agency. Her password might as well have been 1234.

Alex went stiff beside her, "Someone's been here. They were looking for something." 

Fear seized Myfanwy's heart for several seconds until she remembered her late night anxiety.

Her cheeks grew warm as she admitted, "Actually, that was me."

Alex looked at her with confusion and Myfanwy only gave a shrug in response. She couldn't really figure out her own reasons either. 

The grip on her elbow was gone and Myfanwy took that as a sign she could go inside. As she went in she heard Alex follow behind her and lock the door. Passing her small kitchenette she glanced into her living area and at the mess she had left behind. 

She looked over to Teddy who stood next to her bedroom's doorway and gave him a half smile, "It really does look like someone trashed the place."

He walked over to her, stopping only a foot away, "We can straighten up in the morning."

Myfanwy took the final step between them and looked up into his eyes.

She raised one brow and asked, "We will?"

Teddy raised a hand and brushed it across her cheek and combed fingers through her hair. He cupped the side of her head and she instinctively leaned into it. Her eyes fluttered at first but she forced them back open to watch his face. 

"I don't want to leave your side until you're safe."

"And after I'm safe?" Myfanwy asked boldly. "Will you not want to leave my side even after I'm safe?"

Teddy took in a sharp breath of shock, and Myfanwy heard it in stereo as Alex did the same behind her. Teddy's fingers flexed against the side of her head, and his eyes roamed her face. 

"Maybe not even then," Gestalt said. 

Myfanwy's eyes did close then and she soaked up the warmth from his hand and body inches from her's. After a minute Teddy pulled his hand away with a caress and then rested it on her shoulder. 

"You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed."

Teddy took the purse from her shoulder and stepped behind her to help take her jacket off. As he went to place it on the kitchen counter Alex placed a hand at her lower back and guided her towards her room. Myfanwy considered protesting that she could still take care of herself but the gentle handling Gestalt was giving made her to happy. Plus the multiple hands brushing against and guiding her wasn't such a terrible thing to suffer through. 

Myfanwy sat down on her bed and her breath caught when Alex went down to his knees on the floor in front of her. Her breathing sped up at the sight of him there, and the coy man looked at her from under his lashes. 

"W-what are you doing?" The question came out softer then she intended. 

Alex gave her that wicked grin he had stunned her with in the Archival room only just that morning. His hand wrapped around one of her ankles causing her to shiver. 

"You can't sleep in your shoes," Teddy said. Myfanwy looked over at him. He was leaning against a wall, exuding casualness. 

"You'll get dirt on the bed," Alex finished. 

Alex untied her shoes and removed them and her socks. He even kept the caresses to a minimum. Myfanwy was still in quite a state when he was finished. The act had felt so familiar and domestic that her heart was pounding. After he set aside the shoes and socks, Alex remained in his position and looked up into her face. Myfanwy leaned towards him and kissed him. It was soft, just a press of lips before she pulled away. The want on Alex's face was clear and they leaned in and met halfway. The kiss started slow, Myfanwy's bottom then top lip caught between Alex's. Then Myfanwy tilted her head further to the side and dug her hands into his hair. Alex took this as a cue to push further. His hands grabbed onto her hips and he pressed his chest against her's. He slipped his tongue into her mouth when she gasped and slid it across her's fleetingly. He retreated and she followed, caressing her tongue across the roof of his mouth. They repeated this dance again and again until Alex dug his teeth into her bottom lip. 

She pulled away gasping for breath. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Myfanwy dug her nails into his scalp as a playful retaliation. Alex's eyes rolled back and moaning, he dove for her neck where he kissed, sucked, and licked. He seemed to know all the spots that caused her toes to curl. 

"You- you're not driving again, are you?" She asked, only half kidding. 

Teddy's voice was deep and husky as he answered, "No. Robert and Eliza are somewhere private."

Myfanwy looked over to Teddy. He could no longer pull off stoney and aloof. He was breathing hard and instead of leaning against the wall it looked like the wall was all that was supporting him.

Staring into Teddy's eyes she bent over Alex and whispered into his ear, "Come here."

She then bit his ear and watched as Teddy threw his head back and groaned in unison with Alex. After taking a few seconds to recover Teddy stalked over to the bed and got on his knees next to her. Instead of sitting on his heels he stayed upright, towering over, and causing her to look up at him. A hand on her jaw guided her head completely back, her throat arched. Then Teddy leaned down and took her mouth. She gasped at the pleasure of his lips and he immediately took advantage slipping his tongue into her mouth. The stretch of her neck made her airway tighter and her breath felt like it was only trickling in. It felt like her lungs would never fill and her head swam in pleasure. Teddy teased her with his tongue. He retreated and made her arch up to follow. The action had her groin rubbing against Alex's chest. With a desperate moan she fell back down hard on her bottom and away from Teddy's lips. She was gasping and lightheaded. When she opened her eyes she noticed that her hands were still in Alex's hair. Her grip had become tight and his head had to arch into it. 

Embarrassed she loosened her fingers, "Sorry."

Against her ear Teddy whispered, "I love it."

He was now sitting behind her, his chest pressed against her back and his legs on either side of hers. Myfanwy still released her hold on Alex and placed them on Teddy's legs prepared to use him for leverage. Alex watched her as he dragged his hands down from her waist, over the top of her thighs to her knees. Ever so slowly he pushed his hands back up, this time his thumbs were spread out and he dragged them along the inside of her thighs. He increased the pressure the higher he got and his thumbs pressed against the crease where her legs met her crotch. Myfanwy whimpered and arched trying to get more pressure there, but Alex's hands had returned to her hips. 

His smile was wicked as he said, "I love how I make you lose control."

He yanked her towards him and the edge of the bed. Teddy followed and the warmth had her sighing and leaning her weight back on to him. Alex caressed her sides then her stomach, he paused over her pants' openings. 

He searched her face as Teddy asked, "Is this alright?"

"Yes, please," she whispered. 

Alex grinned at her as he unbuttoned and lowered her zipper. When he started to tug them down she lifted her hips to help get them off. After tossing her pants away Alex simply stared at her. Her underwear was a simple black silk and her shirt had been hiked up but Teddy's exploring hands. 

Myfanwy didn't have high opinions on this body she woke up in. Everything about it seemed non descript. Her plain face, the mousey brown hair, and average height. But Alex looked as if she was a feast and he a starving man. She no longer had the self consciousness of a woman who was wounded young. Gestalt wanted her and Myfanwy took this at face value. She let her knees fall further away from each other, spreading her legs apart for him. Gestalt groaned, and Alex began to kiss her thighs at the same time Teddy kissed her neck.

Alex teased as he kissed from her knee and up. When he was inches from where she needed him most he kissed and nipped his way back down. He repeated this on her other leg. By the third circuit Myfanwy let out this mix between a whine and growl. She dug her fingers hard into Teddy's thighs. Either the noise or the bite of nails got Gestalt to move ahead. Alex's fingers played along the edges of her underwear. He hooked a thumb under one of the leg holes and began to drag the back of it over her folds.

Myfanwy threw her head back to rest on Teddy's shoulder and whimpered. Finally Alex pulled her underwear to the side, leaned it and gave one long lick over her center. 

"Oh God, Gestalt!" Myfanwy cried out. 

When no other touch happened Myfanwy looked back down. Alex was staring at her face, his pupils making his eyes appear black. Maintaining eye contact, he slid her underwear off completely and placed first one leg then the other over his shoulder. Teddy guided her head to his other shoulder giving him access to the other side of her neck and shoulder. Simultaneously they brought their mouths down on to her. It was almost enough to make her shatter. As Alex's tongue circled her clit, Teddy's traced a circle right below her ear. She drowned in the stimulation as Gestalt licked, kissed, sucked, and nipped at her. 

Myfanwy could feel how close she saw to the peak of her orgasim, and Gestalt seemed to realize this too. 

Teddy left her neck and brought his mouth to her ear, breathing across it, "Fuck, Myf. You taste so fucking good. I think I'm addicted to you."

"Gestalt."

"Grab my hair again. I fucking love it when you do that."

Teddy grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to Alex's head. Myfanwy followed his direction as she dug her fingers onto his curls and held him tightly. Gestalt groaned against her. 

"Fuck. You're so good to me, Myf."

"Gestalt!"

"I want you to cum for me, love. Can you do that? I want you to let go."

With his tongue flattened, Alex licked her from her opening and across her clit. Then he sealed his lips around her sensitive nub and pressed a single finger into her. His slow thrusts in and out and Teddy muttering dirty and sweet things against her skin was enough for Myfanwy. She screamed a wordless release. 

Her body felt weak and her mind was peacefully empty. Alex thrust his finger a few more times inside of her but had thankfully removed his mouth from her sensitive clit. After a final shudder the finger was removed and she felt a kiss against her trembling thighs. Forcing her eyes open she looked down at Alex. Her legs had fallen from his shoulder and his cheek rested on her thigh as he looked up at her. His smile was soft and despite the hardness she felt pressed against her back by Teddy, there wasn't lust in his eyes. He looked content and happy. Teddy rested a hand on her abdomen and another petted through her hair. Myfanwy's eyes closed again sinking into him even more. She heard Alex stand up and he pressed a closed mouth kiss to her's before walking away. 

Teddy continued to caress her and soon Alex returned. Opening her eyes she watched as Alex knelt down in front of her again and helped her slip on a pair of pajama bottoms he must have found amongst the clothes thrown around. Teddy slipped out from behind her while guiding her to lay down on her side until her head rested on her pillow. The Gestalt twins stood side by side with identical smiles aimed at her. 

"You are staying aren't you?" Myfanwy frowned up at them. 

"Of course," Gestalt replied. 

"Then stay here," Myfanwy shifted to the very center of her bed and closed her eyes. "With me." 

She heard a rustle of fabric as they stripped off their jackets and Alex walked to the opposite side of your bed. She felt the dips as they sat down and removed their shoes. They laid down on either side of her. Teddy faced her pressing his forehead to her's. He rested one hand on her hip and Myfanwy smiled as the other hand grasped her's. Alex molded himself along her back and draped his arm over her waist. A soft kiss to her neck made her release a soft noise of pleasure and contentment. 

Before falling completely into sleep she had the thought that she was going to bed a larger bed so that she could cuddle with all of Gestalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not give this a second edit like I usually do. I had most of the story written and finished it just now albeit while drunk. I'll try to look it over later.


End file.
